gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Übermacht Oracle is a four-door luxury coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of the Oracle draws on an aggressive German styling featured on the for the overall styling. The long wheelbase, greenhouse profile and rare chrome trim have been inspired from the more larger . The main body line, wheel arches, rear bumper and transition from C pillar to have been inspired by the F01. The rear lights are mostly inspired by the 's, but the overall rear profile also strikes a resemblance to the current , , , and sedans. The front fascia also bears a resemblance to the Infiniti Q50, but is likely designed more after the , with headlamps from the . The car's overall body shape is classed as a Coupé in the game, similar to the present-day Gran Coupé body styling found on some modern-day BMWs. The side of the car displays a very long profile and features very smooth sides. The wheelbase of the car, much like many luxury vehicles, is relatively long. The wheel arches are flared but with a smooth transition from the main body area. The lower body and upper body are split by a long main body line that covers the entire length of the car and coincides with the rear lights. At the base of the A pillar, small wing mirrors are mounted. The greenhouse section is bounded by smooth lines and the C pillars present a smooth transition into the third box of the car's body. The car is equipped with split five spoke wheels that are wrapped in low profile tyres. At the center-top area of the car's rear face a manufacturer emblem is mounted. Not far beneath the emblem is a horizontal chrome strip spanning half the car's width, whose top edge coincides with the top edge of the rear lights. The rear lights are dominantly red units. The license plates are mounted centrally at between the two units. The rear bumper has a top edge that is impressed for the central two-thirds of its width. The base of the rear bumper features two single exhaust tips, one close to either edge. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Oracle is much sportier than its predecessor, the Oracle XS. This sedan moves rather swiftly and is powered by a smoother-timed engine when compared to the XS, which sports a larger, more aggressive engine. Cornering is an improvement over its predecessor and braking is impressive. The Oracle is a large, heavy saloon yet the handling is well balanced and the overall speed is exceptional for such a car. It has better acceleration than the Felon yet a slightly lower top speed. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Oracle-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Oracle 2 (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). 0_66.jpg|A comparison between the two generations of the car, side by side. Oracle-GTAV-BuryTheHatchet.png|A black Oracle used by Wei Cheng's men during Bury the Hatchet. Oracle-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Oracle on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Oracle-GTAV-RSC.png|The Oracle on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Dave Norton owns a blue second generation Oracle with the registration plate "81TDS937". A vehicle with the same registration plate is driven by Michael De Santa in the Obvious approach for The Big Score. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $80,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Appears very commonly in and around Rockford Hills. *A blue Oracle will spawn next to Franklin right after completing the mission Pack Man. *A blue variant also appears in Three's Company and By the Book. It is used by Dave Norton as a Personal Vehicle. Sometimes after completing "By the Book", Michael will still be driving it, and the vehicle itself can be saved. There is also a chance that one can procure the Oracle if they modify it in the middle of the 2nd mission stated. *A black variant appears outside Vanilla Unicorn for transport to the Union Depository in the "Obvious approach" for The Big Score. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could previously be bought for $80,000 on the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website, but was removed from the website after the Heists Update. *Spawns commonly in traffic, especially around the urban regions of Los Santos. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Oracle sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The Oracle's name could be a reference to the , as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as sentinel and oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. *The names of the three Übermacht vehicles might be references to the movie " ". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion ''is a reference to the last human city, and the ''Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The default radio stations of the Oracle are Los Santos Underground Radio, East Los FM 106.2, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like many vehicles in the game, its rear passenger door windows seem physically impossible to open, yet the door cards feature window switches. *On the steering wheel, in first person view there was originally a Benefactor logo present, however this has since been patched. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The black on orange color scheme on the one the player can buy in Grand Theft Auto Online seems to be inspired by the . See Also *Oracle XS - Older generation of the Oracle. *Revolter - Another high-end, luxury sedan manufactured by Übermacht. Navigation }}de:Oracle (V) es:Oracle fi:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle pt:Oracle ru:Oracle sv:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Vehicle Class